1. Field
The present embodiments generally relate to liquefied hydrocarbon fluids, and to methods and apparatus for processing such fluids. Natural gas is an important energy source which is obtained from subterranean wells; however, it is sometimes impractical or impossible to transport natural gas by pipeline from the wells where it is produced to the sites where it is needed, due to excessive distance or geographical barriers such as oceans. In such situations, liquefaction of natural gas offers an alternative way of transporting it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Natural gas can be converted to liquefied natural gas (LNG) by cooling it to about −161° C., depending on its exact composition, which reduces its volume to about 1/600 of its original value. This reduction in volume can make transportation more economical. The liquefied natural gas (LNG) can be transferred to a cryogenic storage tank located on an ocean-going ship. Once the ship arrives at its destination, the LNG can be offloaded to a regasification facility, in which it is converted back into gas by heating it. Once it has been regasified, the natural gas can be transported by pipeline or other means to a location where it can be used as a fuel or a raw material for manufacturing other chemicals.